


November In His Bones

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Later, walking in the empty park, he wept convulsively, leaning his palms against the cold wet bark of a tree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	November In His Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Illustration for [November Dreams](http://frayach.livejournal.com/12887.html) by Frayach. One of my greatest pleasures is reading a story that paints such a vivid image with words that I am inspired and feel I must try to capture that image in art. This was just such a story. (Please note that the story is rated R.)


End file.
